Slow Dance
by Dead Passive
Summary: "Do you have this effect on every woman you meet Jim?" "I'd like to say yes, but that would be egotistical at best and a lie at worst." A little bit of speed dating fun!


This is set during and after Series Three, Episode 2. It's how I would have liked the episode to end. I've taken a few liberties, but hopefully it works. It's rated M, though it's not as graphic as some of the things I've read/written! But there is your warning, I adore Jim Keats, and nervous Jim seemed so adorable I couldn't resist! Please R&R, DP.  
**I own nothing**, sadly. I just use the characters and make them dance to my music.

* * *

She couldn't put her finger on what it was about Jim Keats that made him ever so slightly irresistible to her. It might have been the rivalry between him and Gene, it might have been the fact that he was sat opposite her for her speed dating exercise, or it could have just been his dazzling brown eyes that had her mesmerized the first time she met him. She knew deep down, she shouldn't think about Jim that way, but it had been so long since anyone had even come close to her. Yet here he was, sat in front of her, his glass of white wine complementing her glass of red perfectly. To quote one of her favourite films, he had her at hello. There was no getting around that fact. When he sat down and almost purred "My name's Jim and I've been looking for love in all the wrong places." Alex had felt her heart melt ever so slightly. He beamed at her as she laughed at his introduction, but it was a warm laugh. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Jim, she had done since he first arrived, but she knew Gene wouldn't have let that happen. So when he took his seat in front of her for what was supposed to be five minutes, she was secretly elated. As they spoke about their interests, she felt even more drawn to him, if that was possible. For such a long time she believed that opposites attracted, which is why she had felt something for Gene, but as Jim spoke softly to her she realised she had been wrong all along. What she needed most was someone just like her, and that was where Jim came into the equation.

As he spoke, she found her eyes wandering slightly; after spending some time gazing deep into his dark eyes, she moved her line of sight down over his suit and back up to his curly locks. He was sharply dressed, his pristine grey suit accentuated his slender figure and she had never wanted to run her fingers through his hair more. At the next table, she heard Ray and Chris getting along wonderfully with 'The Twins' as Ray had called them earlier in the day, and beyond them she caught sight of a very drunk Gene and an even drunker woman sprawled across his lap. It might have been that which spurred her on, but she couldn't put money on it. "Tell me about yourself, Alex." Jim's words caused her to snap back into reality, flashing him a slight smile she said "It's easier for you to tell me what you know about me I think..." His own smile faltered for a split second; he realised she knew he'd been reading her file, but it didn't put him off.  
"What I know, is very boring and work related and I'd rather not talk about that tonight, Alex." His eyes shone as he spoke, and she found herself not caring what he had read about her. All that mattered was the here and now, that's what she told herself anyway.

He watched her intently as she spoke, relaying things to him she hadn't even told Gene, and for a split second she did feel like she had betrayed Gene. But when she looked over and saw the drunken woman sat in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and lips God only knows where, she set aside the fears. Jim sat in silence as her she continued to stare into his eyes, before she mumbled softly "Do you have this effect on every woman you meet Jim?" She hadn't intended to say it out loud, but when he grinned at her she knew it hadn't been the worst thing she could have said to him.  
"And what effect would that be, Alex?" He picked his glass up, raised it to his lips but paused while she spoke.  
"Oh I'm sure you know what I mean..." He shook his head gently, taking a long sip before replacing the glass on the table. As he thought about how to answer her, he bit his bottom lip gingerly, and Alex had to fight back the urges that took a hold of her. "Would I be at a speed dating meeting if I did?" He teased her but his smile only widened. "I'd like to say yes, but that would be egotistical at best and a lie at worst. And I was taught never to lie to a beautiful woman."  
Alex could have sworn he had just given her the best compliment she could have ever asked for, but she chose to ignore it. She had never been good at taking nice words on face value. "I could say the same about you, mesmerizing men left, right and centre..."  
"My love life would beg to differ on that front I'm afraid."

"You've come to the right place in that case." His smile was decidedly devious, but she knew it was in good taste. 5 minutes turned into 20, and 20 minutes quickly became an hour, yet Jim didn't get up to move. A few men had given him a look of absolute spite when he stayed seated, but he wasn't going to let his time with the lovely Alex Drake slip past him so easily. Alex couldn't place at exactly what point his hand had come to rest on top of hers, and she couldn't say when his nimble fingers had started to gently caress their way up and down her arm, but she didn't care. It was all irrelevant. It was happening and that was all that mattered to her. Chris, Ray and their double dates had long since left Luigi's, Gene had eventually been rescued by Elaine of all people, and Shaz must have slipped out unnoticed much earlier on in the night. As she looked around, only a handful of people still remained, so as she leant close to Jim she murmured "Let's get out of here."The glint in his eyes went unnoticed by Alex, but as she took his hand in hers as they left Luigi's, it wouldn't have mattered even if she had caught a glimpse of his dark eyes burning with passion.

Once they reached the alleyway, Alex couldn't contain herself any longer. All night, she had been dying to kiss his lovely lips, she had waited long enough for that she thought to herself. Illuminated by the full moon over head, she forced him back against the wall and let her lips slam against his. Moist, smooth and plump; all the things she had imagined they would be and more, she concluded as her tongue worked its way into his eager mouth. He pulled her close to him, his hands wandering along her back before they slipped underneath her jacket. Her own hands had made their way under his jacket and had started to tease the material of his shirt free from his trousers. "Not here..." Jim said breathlessly when she pulled back for air. Nodding, she took him by the arm and pulled him hastily towards her flat. Ray and Chris had been kind enough to leave everything they had used in situ, which normally would have bothered her, but tonight she had more pressing matters to attend to. Jim was dragged into her flat by his tie and forced down on the sofa before he had chance to register what was going on. With her body flat against his, he suddenly became very aware of how aroused he was, but it didn't bother Alex, who was in the process of undoing his tie with her teeth. She tossed it aside and began to undo the buttons on his shirt while Jim tried to divest her of some clothes. She felt his heart beating erratically through the thin material of his shirt and rested her hand over it, much the same way she had done with Gene once. "Not nervous are you?" Jim thought one thing, yet his eyes betrayed him.

"It's just been a long time since..." He cut himself short, knowing if he didn't, he ran the risk of embarrassing himself in front of her. She leant in close to him, her teeth gently grazing his earlobe as she murmured "I understand. It's like riding a bike, something you never forget..." Unfortunately for her, she had lost him on the 'riding a bike' part of the sentence, and he had subsequently burst out laughing. Alex sighed lightly at the moment killer, before she sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being nervous, you know?"  
"I haven't been this nervous since... My first time, Alex I just didn't want to let you down..." She smiled at him and took a hold of his cheek, angling it to face her. Planting a stream of feather light kisses on his cheek and along his jaw, she asked him if he would like another drink. He agreed it would be a good idea, so as she got up to fetch them wine, he strolled over to the tape deck. He was unsure what it was likely to play when he hit the button, but he was pleasantly surprised when Spandau Ballet's True rang out. Alex smiled as she came back into the room, handing him a glass before she sat on the sofa. "Would you like to dance?" He took a sip before he rose to his feet and extended a hand, which she obligingly took. Jim wrapped his arms around her and as they started to sway to the music, she felt him start to relax. "What makes you think you'd let me down?" He raised his eyebrows and shrugged gently, before he said  
"I've let everybody I've ever met down in one way or another, it's inevitable I will do the same to you." She rested her head on his chest, inhaling the musky aftershave he favoured and she found it strangely intoxicating.

"You're here, in my arms, hopefully going to spend the night with me. You could never let me down Jim." Her words may have been sincere, but he couldn't find it in himself to believe her. Instead, he smiled back at her and tried to fight back the urge to run as far away from this situation as possible. Alex captured his lips effortlessly as his tongue duelled with hers and her hands wandered down to his hips. His pulse increased at her touch, but then she said something he wasn't expecting her to say. "If you want, we can take this slowly?" Feeling that actions spoke louder than words, he pushed the kiss on and deepened it. She seemed to mould to his body, it was as if they were so perfect for each other she thought. Then she lost all capabilities when it came to thought, as he hoisted her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, their lips still locked together as she guided him towards the bedroom. Placing her in the centre of the bed, he took the opportunity to let his teeth graze her neck gently. It was a gesture she seemed to like he concluded, by the moan she uttered as he repeated the action. Peeling his shirt free, she let her hands wander and caress his now exposed stomach. In the moments that followed, Jim had to work hard to fight the knot that increased in his insides with every little action she carried out, and the ability to breath left him fairly early on in the proceedings.

Alex had been only too happy to take the lead, as she pushed him back against the cool linen sheets she dragged the zip on his trousers down before pushing them and his underwear down to his ankles. Jim flushed but Alex carried on regardless, and as she took him to realms of pleasure he had never before experienced, he wondered why he had been nervous in the first place. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, ones that allowed her to reach heights of ecstasy that she had longed to achieve again. His breath hitched and his body convulsed violently as he drew close to his release, but he felt much calmer with Alex holding him, taking him to each high and beyond them. With one last spasm, he let go and she did too. Holding each other, both Alex and Jim were breathless, but as Jim tried to say thank you, she leant over and silenced him with a passionate kiss.


End file.
